metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
XOF
XOF was offically a counter terrorism unit for the CIA but in reality they were a proxy organization for Cipher that existed from the 1960s to 1980s. During this time, they were led by a heavily scarred man known by the codename of "Skull Face." The group's logo utilized an inverted image of the fox that was used by the (then defunct) FOX Unit. History XOF was involved in the imprisonment of the former child soldier Chico at Camp Omega, prompting a rescue effort from Big Boss of the Militaires Sans Frontières. They had also detained the Cipher agent Paz Ortega Andrade, after a Belizean fisherman recovered her from sea, having held her for interrogation on behalf of her former employers.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes demo, Kojima Productions (2012). Kazuhira Miller: Our 'friends' at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She’s being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba. During their operations at the naval prison facility, the XOF were frequently stationed at the admin building.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Marine: Those XOF guys... always hang around the admin building. After XOF's commander, Skull Face, visited Chico at Camp Omega, and told him to, "Give my regards to your Boss, when you get home," anticipating the arrival of Big Boss at Camp Omega, the group commenced their "Trojan Horse" operation; an assault on the MSF's Mother Base, under the guise of a UN nuclear inspection, though Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller, Huey Emmerich, and one MSF soldier were able to escape. Around the time they departed for their "Trojan Horse" operation, the soldiers proceeded to remove their XOF patches and disposed of them to the wind, although nine managed to remain on the base (one landing among Big Boss's gear around the time he was scaling the cliff). The Marines also witnessed this, although they believed them to be leaves.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Marine 1: When those choppers left, did you see them drop some stuff? // Marine 2: Yeah, looked like a bunch of leaves or something. // Marine 1: Right. // Marine 2: Yeah, I saw at least one of 'em land by the windsock. While undergoing their activities, XOF claimed to be a CIA-based unit. However, an undercover agent uncovered and likewise relayed to Big Boss that XOF was not actually aligned with the CIA at all. The Marines stationed at the base had no idea who XOF were but did have some suspicions about them.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? Those new guys - you see their choppers? Who are they with? // Marine 2: Beats me, man. Green Berets... SEALs? // Marine 1: Those ain't no jarhead birds. I can tell you that. Some kind of paramilitary setup? // Marine 2: Well, some of the guys were saying... You know what? Best we just drop this, all right? // Marine 1: Uh, sure.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? You know those choppers? I saw the marking on the side - "XOF." // Marine 2: "XOF"? That some kind of unit name? // Marine 2: Hell if I know. Maybe I saw it wrong. Any way, they're gone now. Guess we'll never find out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? I didn't get a good look, but their boss's face, man... // Marine 2: Yeah, you didn't need to get close to see that was no mask, either. // Marine 1: I tell you, I am glad they're outta here. It was like rubbing shoulders with dead men. // Marine 2: Yeah... Their boss, his crew... like phantoms, every last one.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) You hear about the special shifts guys have been pulling at the old prison area the past two weeks? // Marine 2: Yeah, some "high-value prisoners" or something. You get that duty and kiss your break time goodbye, man. My buddy was crying on my shoulder about it. // Marine 1 But that place has been dead for years. Now we got these I-don't-know-who's bringing in "enemy combatants" from stateside. // Marine 2: Right. And the CO is tearing his hair out. // Marine 1: Feel like I'm livin' in a prison, man.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? What was that crew up to going back and forth between admin and the old prison area all the time? // Marine 2: (Yeah) One of the guys on gate duty was saying the same thing. They kept taking a prisoner with 'em... // Marine 1: And then they'd go down into the boiler room. // Marine 2: The area was off-limits while they did their questioning. Or "interrogation." // Marine 1: My buddy said he heard screams coming out... and music. // Marine 2: Music? That's some creepy shit.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? They said to stay away from part of admin for now, right? // Marine 2: The boiler room. // Marine 1: Right. I hear they were doing some kind of questioning in there. // Marine 2: Questioning? // Marine 1: That "enemy combatant" in the prison area got taken down there every day.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey) You see that costume party those guys saluted to? // Marine 2: Yeah... Trench coat, and a ten gallon hat, and to top it off, that piece he's carrying is a sawed off old lever-action. Their CO's got style... for a bad guy in a western. // Marine 1: Nah man, he's just a Republican. // Marine 2: (And) Either way, he didn't look like no soldier to me. // Marine 1: And his bodyguards are all special forces ball-busting heavy operators. Last time I saw that, I was reading a comic book. // Marine 2: (Clicks tongue) I'm gonna have nightmares about this shit.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Yo!) I'm soaked to the bone. // Marine 2: Forecast says we got this until morning. // Marine 1: Looks like they're right - for once. Can you believe that crew taking their choppers out in this storm? It's pitch-black too. I knew they were crazy. // Marine 2: Either that, or they got some stone-cold rotorheads at the control. And they flew a tight formation - I guess they got a lot of trust. // Marine 1: Trust, my ass. You'd have to drag me onto one of those. // Marine 2: Yeah, no shit. Equipment and functions During the events of the mid 1970s and early '80s, regular XOF soldiers wore: *Grey drab flight suits. *Olive drab combat boots. *Chest harness. *SPIE harness. *Ammo pouches *Butt packs. *Balaclava. *Ballistic helmet with a designation number painted on. *Eye protection goggles. *Headsets for communication. *Black brassard on the left arm with patches of their group's insignia, which they disposed of when about to infiltrate an area. The patches and logo for XOF is a color inversion of the FOX logo. These soldiers were armed with the following weapons: *AM D114 Pistol. *AM Rifle Type 69. *Sz.-336 SMG. *FB MR R-Launcher. *Hand grenade. *Smoke grenade. They were also armed with a unnamed assault rifle that resembled a SIG SG 550, and had access to aircraft and vehicles, such as modified Blackhawks with retractable gears and refueling booms, APCs, and jeeps. XOF was also seen to possess a Metal Gear that was similar in appearance to Metal Gear REX, named ST-84 and located in an unknown hangar. Behind the scenes XOF first appeared in the PAX Prime 2012 demo for Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (at the time simply titled as Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes). In both the VGA 2012 trailer for The Phantom Pain, and the GDC 2013 trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, there are soldiers shown attacking a hospital that utilize similar uniforms and equipment to XOF, although it is currently unclear if they are the same group. In the demo shown at the Kojima Productions Los Angeles studio live opening, the XOF members, when disposing of their XOF badges, also released a FOX badge, with the player later finding it after interrogating a soldier about it. It was later confirmed that the XOF patches were indeed collectible in-game, and that collecting them all will unlock the extra op missions "Déjà Vu" and "Jamais Vu." In Jamais Vu, Raiden is offered payment in the form of XOF patches in exchange for having him wipe out the Body-Snatchers that took over the Cuban base, implying that XOF had been wiped out in this storyline. Collecting the XOF badges was referenced on the 12 Days of Metal Gear promotional event on the official Metal Gear Solid Facebook page leading up to the release of Ground Zeroes on Steam, acting as the equivalent of the lyric of "9 Ladies Dancing" from the namesake song "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Gallery File:XOF.png|XOF patch. Metal gear solid ground zeroes .jpg|Skull Face hiding XOF letters with UV light tecnology. Phantom pain gdc 2013 trailer.png MGSV-GZ--XOF-Art.jpg|XOF personnel art. artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-033.jpg artworks-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain-034.jpg 10733425 10152449609815986 7659167803363934954 o.jpg|"9 XOF Badges Collected" on 12 Days of Metal Gear" Notes and references Category:Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Patriots